


The Final Move To A Relationship

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Hand Job, John is in over his head, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Being Sherlock, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has had an erection all day. It hurts. John wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Move To A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/gifts).



"Bonobos frequently don't ejaculate during sexual activity!" Sherlock said haughtily. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" John asked, frustration and concern warring in his expression. 

"Men who cut back on ejaculation report physical benefits such as more energy and better concentration! I need the concentration for the work!" Sherlock shouted, playing with the hem of his shirt in agitation. 

"For God's sake, Sherlock, it's bloody obvious you're in pain!" John shouted back. 

"I can't reach climax while awake and I really don't feel like sleeping! Are you happy, doctor?" Sherlock spit. 

"You can't...oh." John said, posture turning defeated. 

"Yes, oh! Now let me suffer in peace!" Sherlock replied as he stomped to the sofa. 

After a few minutes and a cup of tea John cleared his throat. "Have you tried, erm, pornography?" he asked. 

Sherlock scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Everything I can find. Your collection didn't even do anything for me." 

"My...Christ. Okay, how about-" John began. 

"The last time I came I paid a prostitute. He left bruises all over my throat and I felt dirty for days. It's been years since I was in a relationship so I just ignore them."

"Oh. Erotic-" John began again. 

"Yes, quite. So if you aren't interested in restricting my breathing while I jerk my swollen prick I suggest you shut the hell up!" Sherlock replied. 

John was sure it was meant to frighten him off. Sherlock never cursed. Unfortunately (fortunately?) it did quite the opposite. 

"If I were to, um, that is, if I wanted to help you..." he said nervously. 

Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes before standing and stripping off his clothes quickly on the way to his bed. John huffed a nervous laugh and followed him. 

"Avoid the vagus nerve at all costs. Twenty seconds will do it. Hurry up." Sherlock insisted. 

John stood in the doorway and wondered what wrong turn he'd made in life to lead him down this road. Well, maybe not WRONG. 

He made it to the end of the bed before starting to have an actual crisis. Sherlock noticed right away and his voice became soft. 

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to." he said. 

"No, it's just, I um...can I just pinch your nose and cover your mouth?" John asked. 

Sherlock smiled and rolled his hips. "That's the attitude." he purred. 

John took one last deep breath and climbed onto the bed to straddle Sherlock's thighs. The younger man took his leaking cock in hand and nodded. John leaned forward and covered his mouth with one hand and pinched his nose with the other. Sherlock began stroking himself with surprising quickness. 

John counted and got to ten before Sherlock's eyes grew wide and he started thrusting into his fist. At sixteen Sherlock's cock started to spurt come so far that it reached his chin. John let go at eighteen and Sherlock sucked in a deep breath. 

"Jesus Christ." John said, rubbing at his prick through his trousers and backing away. 

Sherlock grabbed his wrist and wheezed. "Don't go." 

John unbuckled his belt and pushed his trousers and pants down. He looked on in awe as Sherlock rubbed a hand across his chin and reached for his cock. The touch was electric. He never thought he'd actually get to feel Sherlock's deft fingers on his skin and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

"Come on, John. Come on." Sherlock hissed, thumb rolling across the glans. 

John grunted and thrust his hips and was quickly coming all over Sherlock's chest. His vision went white and he sagged forward, just barely stopping himself from falling onto Sherlock's body. 

"That was..." he gasped. 

"The final move to a relationship I think. If you're amenable." Sherlock replied. 

"Git." John said with a smile before leaning forward and kissing him roughly.


End file.
